Genetic analysis is a driving force behind Personalized Medicine and has become an essential tool in advancing all areas of biology, medicine, and behavioral biology. As medical genetic sample analysis technology continues to develop there will eventually be a shift from the old paradigm of sending the sample out to the lab, to point-of-care sample analysis. Microsonic Systems Inc. proposes to develop a rapid portable sample prep device for nucleic acid analysis using our Bulk Lateral Ultrasonic (BLU) Wave Transducer for point-of-care diagnostics. Key to this instrument development will be the ability to rapidly perform multiple steps of nucleic acid sample prep in a single tube at cold (<25 ?C.) temperatures. Phase I specific aims include: A) optimization of the BLU energy parameters and nucleic acid extraction (NAE) protocol using normal frozen human muscle and skin tissues; and B) to evaluate and validate the optimized BLU energy nucleic acid extraction (NAE) protocol across normal and tumor samples from multiple human tissue types (e.g., breast, kidney, prostate, liver and thyroid). Development of a point-of-care portable instrument (Phase II) to aid in detection/treatment of oncology associated with these tissue groups is a potential paradigm shifting concept for the health care industry.